lostideasfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zombie Apocalypse I - "Rise of the Undead"
thumb|400px Wann: 15. - 17. August 2008 Wo: JH Burg Balduinstein, bei Limburg (PLZ: 65558, Hessen) Story 14 Tage nach dem Outbreak - Die Straßen sind überfüllt von Untoten. Du hast dich mit einigen anderen Überlebenden der Zombie-Invasion in ein altes Burghotel zurückgezogen, in der Hoffnung dort Zuflucht und Nahrungsmittel zu finden. Doch ihr seid nicht die einzigen die hier nach Essen suchen, denn Heute steht rohes Fleisch auf der Karte. Zombie Apocalypse – Rise of the Undead I spielt in einer cineastisch, übertriebenen Version der heutigen Welt, mit dem kleinen Unterschied das Zombies die Herrschaft der Straßen an sich gerissen haben. Sie sind zwar sehr langsam, haben dafür aber umso größeren Hunger auf Frischfleisch. Woher, warum und wieso unsere Straße auf einmal von Zombies besiedelt werden, weiß keiner so wirklich, einige haben es aber "schon immer gewusst" dass früher oder später so etwas passieren würde. Jeder versucht mit Sack und Pack, plus Oma auf den Rücken geschnallt, aus den dicht besiedelten Gebieten raus in die "Greenzones" zu kommen und eventuell (so hoffen jedenfalls einige) einen Evakuierungspunkt zu finden. Das ganze spielt, angesetzt in einer alternativen Realität, genau da, wo es real auch stattfindet. Das bedeutet, dass wir (die Charaktere) uns im Spiel immer genau da aufhalten, wo die Veranstaltung auch stattfindet. Es ist ein Crossover aus allen uns bekannten Zombie-Settings mit einem gehörigen Schuss Satire und schwarzem Humor. Gespielt wird nach unserm No Rules, No Fools - Kill them All - DKWD(D)K - System. Das bedeutet: schönes, realistisches Ausspielen aller Situationen, keine Regeln und nur wenige Verhaltensrichtlinien an die sich jeder halten muss. Wir verzichten gänzlich auf Punkte, Statis, Trefferzonen, Charakterbögen usw.! Weitere Informationen zu „Zombie Apocalypse“ bekommt ihr unter www.zombie-larp.com und in unserem Forum unter http://lost-ideas.foren-city.de. Eine traditionelle Anmeldung für das Con ist nicht nötig. Mit dem Kauf eines Veranstaltungs-Tickets über unseren Web-Shop (Bereich Event-Ticktes) habt ihr bereits alles erledigt was für die Anmeldung erforderlich ist. ' Bitte beachten sie das die Veranstaltung nur für Teilnehmer ab 18 Jahren geeignet ist !' Hier noch ein paar Fakten zum Con, zusammengetragen aus verschiedenen Fragen die uns im Forum oder per Mail erreicht haben, und noch ein paar Zusätzliche Daten, was man bei Zombie Apocalypse so geboten bekommt. -Vollverpflegung + Snacks sowie Unterbringung in einem Jugend-Burghotel -Eine grosse Masse an professionell geschminkten NSCs -um die 200 settingtaugliche Larpwaffen die überall auf der Location platziert werden -zwischen 28 - 30 Stunden dauerintime durch fortwährende Gegnerpräsenz -Eine Location mit 6 Vollbespielbaren Gebäuden, plus Innenhof und angrenzenden Wald die zu unserer freien Verfügung stehen -Hauptgebäude im Hotelstil mit 20 Zimmern, darunter Grossküche, Konferenzräume, Speisesaal, Sauna uvm. (alles Voll bespielbar) -gezielt eingesetzte Special- sowie Spasseffects, Eastereggs und Epicszenen -eine durchgeknallte Community mit verrückten Ideen, ihr das ganze Wochenende um euch haben dürft/müsst -jede Menge Spass, Slapstik und schwarzer Humor Zur Zimmerverteilung - wie läuft das? es gibt keine. Das Jugend-Hotel mit seinen 5 Burg-Gebäuden wird voll bespielt, daher muss jeder intime dafür Sorgen das er einen "sicheren" Schlafplatz bekommt. Ob in einem der Zimmer, in einem Konferenzsaal oder in der Grossküche in einem Metallschrank ist dabei jedem selbst überlassen. Es gibt Betten und ein Hoteleigenes Matratzenlager aus dem sich bedient werden darf um sich irgendwo in einer halbwegs sicheren Ecke sein Nachtlager zu bereiten. Andere bringen ihre eigenen Feldbetten oder Isomatten mit und entschliessen sich in letzter Minute wo sie schlafen werden (wenn sie dazu kommen). Manche werden sich vielleicht irgendwo alleine oder zu zweit für die Nacht in einem kleinen Zimmer verschanzen, andere suchen eher die Sicherheit der Gruppe, das ist jedem selbst überlassen. Auf jeden Fall gehört die Suche nach den passenden Fleckchen zum Spiel dazu, da die Survivor das Hauptgebäude (in welches die Survivor sich vor den Zombies flüchten) intime betreten werden. Was wir allerdings machen können ist euch eine Kiste bereitzustellen die abschliessbar ist und zu der nur ihr n Schlüssel habt, wenn euch damit geholfen ist, denn die Anfrage kann ich grade bei technischem Gerät gut verstehen. Der Zombiespassbereich - Was machen NSCs zwischen den Rollen? Wir geben unseren Zombies die Möglichkeit zwischen den Rollen in ihrer Ruhephase sich schlafen zu legen, die Zombiebar zu besuchen oder sich im Zombieeigenen Homekino Zombiesplatterstreiffen anzusehn um sich die richtige Motivation abzuholen. NSC Rollen - Was für Rollen spielen die NSCs allesUnsere NSCs werden vereinzelt die Möglichkeit haben zwischen den "klassischen Zombies" auch zwischenzeitlich ein paar "Kuriositäten" darzustellen. Allerdings wird sich deren Zahl stark in Grenzen halten, da es eher ein Fun-Splatter Con ist, als ein Horror-Con. Wir bespielen ja kein Silent Hill-Live :) Welche seltsamen Begegnungen das sind, wird natürlich im Vorfeld nicht verraten. Wir haben da schon einiges auf Lager, sind für neue Vorschläge (bitte per email an info@lost-ideas.com) immer zu haben. Des Weiteren werden zwischendurch andere Überlebende versuchen in das Hauptgebäude des Hotels zu gelangen um Schutz zu suchen oder sich einfach die Vorräte und Waffen anzueignen. Eine Konfrontation mit diesen "Plünderern" seitens der Survivor ist also fast unvermeidlich. Das sind alles mögliche Rollen die unsere NSCs zwischendurch spielen können, sofern sie das wünschen. Die meiste Zeit wird aber klassisch ge-zombiet, darum gehts schliesslich :) Verpflegung - kann ich zusätzlich zur Vollverpflegung selbst was mitbringen und wie läuft das Intime? Wer sich selbst etwas besonderes (EPAS, oder unverzichtbare private Nahrungs/Genussmittel) mitbringen möchte kann das natürlich gerne tun. Es wird aber auch vor Ort genug IT Nahrungsmittel geben. Ingame muss man sich sein (nicht selbstmitgebrachtes) Essen eben irgendwo besorgen (z.B. Grossküche Speisekammer, Snackautomaten). Natürlich alles vorher platziert damit die Suche nach Nahrungsmitteln zum Spielgeschehen dazugehört. Sollte es jemand nicht hinbekommen sich IT was zu Essen zu besorgen, kann er OT an einen OT-Versorgungspunkt gehen und sich dort OT etwas essen, denn bei uns muss niemand hungern, es ist schliesslich eine Vollverpflegungs-Con. Wer sich trotz allem zusätzlich selbst etwas mitbringen möchte kann dies wie oben erwähnt natürlich gerne tun, evtl. auch um ingame tauschen oder Handeln zu können. Vegetarier und Veganer sowie Lebensmittelallergiker bitte im Vorfeld (spätestens 2 Wochen vor der Veranstaltung) bescheid geben. Charakterwechsel - Darf ich als SC zwischendurchmal Zombie spielen und in den Zombie Spassbereich? Ja darfst du, wenn ein Charakter stirbt hast du die Möglichkeit für eine Zeitlang das "Lager" zu wechseln und Zombie zu spielen, mit Zugangsberechtigung zum Zombie Spassbereich. Intime - Wie läuft der Check in und ab wann ist Intime? Wir sind erfahrungsgemäss ab Donnerstag früh vor Ort und Freitag ab 15 Uhr darf angereist werden. Der Check in Wird kurz und kanpp am Eingangstor gehalten (Karte Vorzeigen, Anschrift angeben, AGBs unterschreiben... fertig) Bis 18 Uhr ist gemeinsames kennenlernen, unterhalten und austauschen angesagt, die Gebäude dürfen von Survivorn noch nicht betreten werden, aber wir werden in der Zeit mit Musik und einer kleinen Bar für Kurzweil sorgen. NSCs können schon ihre Schlafplätze richten und sich zum Schminken begeben. Um 18.30 Ist dann die IT Ansprache mit kurzen Hinweisen zum Ablauf usw. um 19 Uhr ist grosses Intime mit Flucht in das Hauptgebäude. Wer danach ankommt kann natürlich weiterhin am Check in Point einchecken und ist dann sofort IT (und sollte zusehn schnell und vor allem in einem Stück ins Hauptgebäude zu kommen). Medien - Wird es Photo- und/oder Filmaufnahmen von der Veranstaltung geben? Ja wir haben ein IT - Kamerateam vor Ort die als "Berichterstatter" mit 2 Kameras Filmen und hautnah am Geschehen sein werden. Ausserdem ist NC (www.Drachenfuerst.de) in seiner Aufgabe als Photograph und Artikelschreiber für die LARPzeit mit dabei. Wir hoffen wir konnten noch einige Fragen im Vorfeld klären und einen kleinen Einblick in die Veranstaltung geben, Grüsse euer Lost Ideas Team http://www.zombie-larp.com/zalilogo.jpg 'Kontakt, Impressum und Rechte' Kategorie:Zombie Apocalypse Kategorie:A